Dissipo
by Mariag Brie
Summary: Corren los primeros años del movimiento iniciado por Lord Voldemort y algunos estudiantes en Hogwarts se ven envueltos en el espiral que les lleverá de una forma u otra a encontrarse con el Señor Oscuro. LuciusNarcissa
1. Superior

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo de JK y de los chicos de la WB. No gano nada con esto salvo mera satisfacción.

**__**

**_Dissipo_**

**Capítulo I**

_Comenzar es lo más difícil _se dijo mentalmente mientras removía la avena con la cuchara.

La cuchara era ligera, echa de algún material barato, no como los cubiertos de su casa, de plata maciza, pesados, grabados con detalles vegetales que los elfos debían lustrar varias veces al día pues las ranuras se llenaban de polvo con facilidad.

Se metió la primera cucharada de avena en la boca, y con disgusto la pasó por la garganta. Iba ya por la quinta cuando Lucius le tocó el hombro indicándole que el tiempo de desayunar ya había acabado.

"Vamos, nos toca Encantamientos".

Narcissa se levantó de la mesa agradecida con Lucius por haber llegado justo en el momento indicado. Merlín, es probable que solo ella supiera lo desagradable que es desayunar ese gigantesco y asqueroso tazón de avena frente a todo el gran comedor.

Desde hace un par de años era novia de Lucius y ya sentía como si toda su vida hubiera ocupado ese rol. Parte de ello era sentarse a su lado en todas las comidas, ocupando el primer plano de la mesa de Slytherin y siendo el ojo de todas las miradas.

Y como novia de Lucius, en el comedor siempre debía comer animadamente, estar impecable y arreglada, reírse de los chistes malos de Rookwood, y burlarse de cualquiera que no fuera estrictamente rico o sangre pura, para alegrarse a sí misma y al resto de los Slytherins.

Nada de eso era nuevo para ella y todo lo hacía con gusto: era como ser actriz de la obra de su propia vida. Excepto una cosa.

Lo único que le costaba era lo que por naturaleza cualquiera hace en la mesa: comer. Pero por Lucius pasaba ese trago amargo.

Desde el día que lo conoció se sintió atraída por el. Es verdad que era muy apuesto, adinerado y sangre limpia: era su tipo, definitivamente. Pero aquello era algo máse, eran lazos que se habían forjado y la unían a él.

Con Lucius ella sentía que pertenecía a algo. Lucius no era suyo y ella tampoco era de él, al menos eso creía. Eran ellos juntos quienes pertenecían a algo _superior_. Era algo muy simple a sus ojos, pero difícil de explicar.

Complacerlo la hacía sentir bien. Se besaban un par de veces a la semana y en una ocasión muy especial dejaría que le manoseara un poco las piernas.

Le gustaba que Lucius fuera tan atrayente, que todas las chicas de Hogwarts vacilaran al verlo y que la imagen de Lucius siempre estuviera atada a la suya. Lucius y Narcissa, claro…

"La próxima semana iremos a una reunión especial, en Hogsmeade" le dijo Lucius mientras subían las escaleras.

"¿Quién la organiza?" preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad.

"Octave Gropius, el tío de Rodolphus. Imagino que lo conoces…" contestó

"Claro" Los Gropius eran una antigua familia de sangre limpia, y aunque no estaba segura de conocer a Octave en particular, teniendo el apellido lo más seguro es que fuese alguien de su entorno

"Es algo importante. Octave es aprendiz del Lord y tiene algunas teorías interesantes que mostrarnos" Lucius le dedicó una media sonrisa mientras subían las escaleras. Por supuesto, ella sabía. Desde un par de años atrás, un Lord se había vuelto popular entre círculos de magos. En las fiestas y reuniones podía escucharlo, cuando se acercaba a los círculos de adultos y oía los aires de sus conversaciones.

Pureza de sangre, no más magos y brujas amigos de repugnantes muggles, un gran limpieza para librar al mundo de todas los sangresucia. Buenas ideas, pensó Narcissa, pero muy difíciles si no imposibles con tantos traidores a la sangre deseosos compartir su mundo con los muggles.

En casa su padre hablaba de esta nueva _filosofía_ y su madre asentía apoyándolo; varias veces había entrado en la conversación pero la política era algo que le interesaba muy poco así que dejaba a Bellatrix y a sus padres sumidos en la discusión mientras ella iba a su cuarto a entretenerse con cualquier otra cosa.

"El Señor Oscuro…un privilegio" En realidad estaba pensando que túnica debería vestir para semejante ocasión. Aunque el Lord no asistiera en persona iría varios de sus aprendices y si algo había aprendido Narcissa era que a todo el mundo debía dejarle claro quién era, y eso es algo que se observa claramente por el modo en el que luces. Así que para la reunión ella estaría encantadora, ya lo había decidido.

Un grupo de brujas se acercó por el pasillo y ella instintivamente deslizó su pequeña mano entre la de de Lucius, y se sintió bien. Miró con desdén al grupillo de brujas que no se preocupó por disimular su curiosidad hacia ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa seca, de esas en las que no participan los ojos. Ellas no entendían como se sentía tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien a quién asistir, alguien que te necesita y a quien necesitas. Ellas no entendían que pasaba entre Lucius y Narcissa.

"¿Qué, pasa algo?" preguntó Lucius con desinterés al notar la pequeña mano resguardada entre su palma.

"No pasa nada" contestó, sin saber que era la pura verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------------.

Qué tal, gente? Críticas y comentarios son apreciados, eh!

Un próspero Año Nuevo a todos


	2. Acostumbrarse

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo de JK Rowling y de la WB. No gano nada con esto salvo mera satisfacción._

**_Dissipo_**

**Capítulo II**

Mientras caminaba con Narcissa hacia el salón de Encantamientos divagó un poco sobre la conversación que había tenido recientemente con Gropius.

Habían hablado de muchas cosas. De qué se dedicaría al salir de Hogwarts, de cómo estaban sus padres, de lo mal que iba su equipo en la liga de Quidditch y de las vacaciones en Canarias. Había sido, como muchas más, el tipo de conversación vana que se tiene con un conocido.

Octave Gropius era un mago joven que aún no tenía la edad para ser su padre, sangre limpia y con un buen apellido pero sin un solo sickle de por medio. Una desgracia para un mago como él, pero al menos le quedaba su herencia de sangre. Lucius estaba comprando su nueva escoba en el Callejón Diagon y mientras caminaba por las tiendas le pareció ver un rostro conocido: era Octave, quien trabajaba como asistente en Florean Fortescue. Su primera reacción fue fingir que no lo había visto. Él nunca había pasado escasez; todo lo que quería lo tenía, y a montones. Quizás por eso le avergonzaba tanto la pobreza ajena. Así que por su bien –no era conveniente que alguien le viera codearse con un vulgar empleado- y por la poca dignidad a la que podía aspirar Octave en aquel momento lo ignoró completamente.

Para su sorpresa fue el mismo Octave quien le llamó por nombre y apellido, le dio saludos e incluso le invitó a una taza de café. Le habló de la situación por la que recién había pasado; el negocio acabado y hundido por nuevos rivales. Lucius asintió con una comprensión finjida: a él que demonios le interesaban los negocios de Octave, ni siquiera había terminado Hogwarts. También le dijo que había superado aquel problema, pero seguía trabajando como asistente por consejos de _su guía_. Lucius no prestó mayor atención al comentario deduciendo que se refería a una amante manipuladora. Se despidió en cuanto pudo. Merlín, ojalá nadie le haya visto hablando con ese pobre infeliz.

Y ayer justamente, recibió una lechuza de Octave. Su _guía_ era nada más que el Lord. Un título nobiliario de valor que de alguna manera lo conectaba con la realeza. Su nombre sonaba en las conversaciones, y la verdad sus puntos no eran malos. Muy pocas personas le conocían. Lucius se preguntaba a qué aspiraba. ¿Ministro de Magia, Comité Internacional de Magia? Y él era el guía del patético Octave Gropius que trabajaba en una heladería, quién lo hubiera dicho. En la carta Octave le extendía una invitación para ir a una reunión privada acerca de Lord Voldemort. No especificaba nada más, solo que podía llevar a un acompañante que, en palabras del propio Gropius "sea un invitado cuidadosamente escogido".  
Y Lucius, claro, había elegido como invitada a su novia Narcissa.

Incluso años después, él recordaría el día en que sus padres le anunciaron que tenía que casarse con Narcissa Black como uno de los peores de su vida.

Fue ese verano, mientras pasaban unos días junto al mar en Norfolk. El mar estaba tranquilo junto a los acantilados pero el cielo oscuro y lleno de nubarrones. Sus padres le llamaron a parte para hablar con él. Le preguntaron sobre el Quidditch, Hogwarts, las fiestas a las que asistía ("Ya sabes que no debes excederte con el whisky, Lucius" decía su madre) y, finalmente sobre Narcissa. Tenían un año de noviazgo y la relación era ampliamente conocida por toda la familia.

"¿Te gusta, Lucius?". Abraxas se levantó de la poltrona donde estaba sentado y dio un par de pasos.

"Claro, padre. Si no fuera así te aseguro que no estaría con ella". Ese tipo de preguntas estaban de más. Sería la edad que estaba afectando a su padre y le hacía perder el centro.

"Me alegro. Es una bruja de buena familia y debes tratarla con el respeto y cuidado que merece uno de los nuestros". _Uno de los nuestros_ vendría a ser un aristócrata sangre limpia, y esos son los únicos que para Lucius merecían algún tipo de respeto.

"Por supuesto". El asunto ya le estaba aburriendo, pero Lucius había aprendido que la mejor manera de llevarse con su padre era estar de acuerdo con él.

"Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti hijo. La escoria nos ha invadido y quedan ya pocas familias de sangre limpia dignas de relacionarse con la nuestra". Ahora hablaba su madre.

Lucius asintió con desinterés. Sus padres, que le habían criado, parecían dudar de sus principios. ¿A caso creían que él iba a revolotear por el país buscando a todos los sangre sucia y amigos de muggles que encontrara para invitarlos a beber en Las Tres Escobas? Deseaba que esta conversación acabara pronto para salir de nuevo a la playa.

"Lucius. Hemos arreglado tu matrimonio. Tú y Narcissa se casarán después de terminar Hogwarts". Su padre lo dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la poltrona: como si nada. Como si le hubiese dado una orden al elfo, como si su madre le hubiese acomodado el cuello de la túnica o como si se hubiese tirado una de las asquerosas flatulencias que tanto su madre como el elfo fingían no oler.

"¿Qué?". Fue lo único que pudo balbucear. Su cerebro no había acabado de procesar la información; aquello no era algo que esperaba oír.

"Los Black han quedado más que satisfechos. A ellos también les preocupa todo eso y te han otorgado la mano de su hija Narcissa. Tú sabes, les conviene mucho una unión con una familia como la nuestra y ya ves que…" Su madre sonreía mientras las palabras salían de su boca. La confusión de Lucius solo le permitía captar retazos.

"¿Me han otorgado¡Pero si nunca la pedí! Qué demonios estás diciendo..!" La confusión inicial había sido reemplazada por una rabia creciente. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de su madre y Abraxas se levantó presuroso de la poltrona.

"No le hables así a tu madre" El padre hablaba apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas "Ya te hemos explicado. Además, tú acabas de decirme que quieres a Narcissa, no entiendo cuál es el problema!"

Lucius caminó en círculos y con frustración pensó en Narcissa. En su largo cabello rubio, en sus ojos azules y en sus pálidas piernas, que sólo una vez y a regañadientes le dejó tocar en el área de las rodillas. Pensó en ella y vio cosas buenas, pero ninguna de ellas le interesaba en realidad.

"¡No!" dijo moviendo la cabeza.

"Es algo serio, Lucius, muy serio. ¡Necesitas encontrar una esposa de buena familia! Preferiría verte muerto antes que con una sangre sucia". A Lucius se le calló la quijada al oír aquello. Su madre intentaba convencerlo, pero aquel comentario no fue nada acertado: ahora estaba hablando de su muerte!

"¡NO!" Por Merlín, a penas tenía dieciséis años. Como es posible que sus padres estuvieran pensando en planificar su vida a tan corta edad. Todavía le faltaba un año de Hogwarts, ni siquiera había pensado a qué se dedicaría en el futuro y recién el año pasado se había unido al equipo de Quidditch. Le faltaba tanto mundo y tanta vida para que súbitamente le colgaran el ancla de una vida marital junto a Narcissa Black.

"Tu rebeldía no te llevará a ningún lado. Estás siendo muy egoísta" A Abraxas le temblaba la mano izquierda y sus cejas se contraían sin control. Lucius pensó en lo irónico de su última línea. "Recuerda que por encima de ti y de mí está nuestro linaje y nuestra sangre, que no se puede extinguir. Piensa en tu descendencia, Lucius, piensa en los Malfoy".

Esta última frase le hizo temblar. La sola idea le daba náuseas: Lucius realmente detestaba a los niños. Se imaginó con un bebé en brazos, criando a un par de hijos y a Narcissa, con su blanca y perfecta dentadura curvada en una horrible mueca de llanto. Pensó en toda una vida al lado de unos hijos no queridos, de Narcissa, en toda _su vida_ junto a ella y en ese momento supo que no quería tenerla cerca ni un minuto más: ni como amiga, ni como novia, esposa y mucho menos como madre de sus hijos. Sus hijos. La sola idea de imaginarlos le hizo pensar en cuervos.

"¡NO, NO, NO! YA HE DICHO QUE NO! Si tanto la quieres en la familia, cásate tú con ella!"

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de algo, una fuerza invisible lo impactó y lo alzó hasta estrellarse con la pared. Calló al piso lastimándose todavía más con algunos muebles. Las lágrimas de dolor, rabia y humillación corrían por su cara: nunca antes Abraxas Malfoy había alzado su varita contra él. Respiró con dificultad; debía tener algunas costillas rotas.

"No toleraré que me hables así. Hazlo una vez más y juro que te cortaré la lengua" Su padre estaba rojo de ira y Lucius sabía que él también debía verse igual en esos momentos. Le hubiera gustado matar al viejo y petulante Abraxas en ese mismo instante.

Se limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz y procuró que el miedo no se viera reflejado en su cara: yendo en contra de su padre no llegaría a ningún sitio.

"Papá, perdóname. Me casaré con Narcissa, como tú lo digas. Pero por favor, dame algún tiempo antes…algunos años". Aquello era una súplica. Tal vez podría hacer algo…quizás escaparse antes de que todo esto llegara a una iglesia.

"Es vergonzoso que a estas alturas me haya dado cuenta de lo patético que eres, Lucius. Hasta me de lástima la pobre Narcissa: su esposo ni siquiera se ha convertido en un hombre" Su padre tenía una mirada despectiva y su madre un semblante de desaprobación. "Iluso. Estos acuerdos están protegidos por más que palabra: están sellados con hechizos. Te casarás con Narcissa Black después de terminar Hogwarts y punto".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron aquel día. Toda la semana siguiente estuvo vomitando de los nervios y la ansiedad mientras se recuperaba de los golpes causados por la gran discusión. Al terminar sus vacaciones, Lucius Malfoy ya había se había resignado a que ese sería su último año en Hogwarts y que el próximo el ya estaría casado con Narcissa Black. _Al fin_ había madurado.

Así que tal vez fue por eso que escogió a Narcissa como acompañante para la reunión de Octave Gropius. Iba a compartir toda su vida con ella, así que mejor era irse acostumbrando desde ya, llegar a conocerla incluso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí está mi regalo de Reyes Magos para ustedes! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, cada uno de ellos me da ánimos para seguir con este fanfic. Aprecio mucho las críticas y comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar aunque sean destructivas.. x)

Gracias a mis amigas **TR** y **Cristina** (Innuendos) por hacer las veces de beta reader para este capítulo.

La próxima actualización tardará un poco más: estaré en el campo por unos 20 días haciendo servicio social, y allí a donde voy no creo que tengan computadoras. Les pido paciencia y espero que ese tiempo sin actualizar solo les de más ganas de leer, ajajaja!


	3. Bailar de dos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es de JK Rowling y de la Warner Brothers. No gano nada con esto, salvo mera satisfacción.

**Dissipo**

_Capítulo III_

A esa hora de la tarde la sala común de Slytherin estaba abarrotada de alumnos que hacían sus tareas, parloteaban animadamente o simplemente dormitaban en los sillones. En la gran chimenea no solo ardían leños, también había un sinnúmero de pergaminos arruinados con tachones y manchas de tinta.

"Todavía no sé que usar. Qué color crees que me siente para un reunión tan…eh…selecta, como esa?" Narcissa inclinó levemente su cabeza y el largo cabello rubio se deslizó por sus hombros.

"Rojo, te aseguro que serás el centro de atención" Fanka le pasó una revista en donde se apreciaba una bruja con una lujosa túnica carmín. Narcissa la examinó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Me haría ver sumamente gorda" contestó decepcionada mientras le cedía la revista a Fanka. Desde hace un par de horas estaba analizando junto a ella qué podía ponerse para la reunión de la próxima semana. Le había dicho que era algo de Lucius, algo sumamente privado y que no sabía casi nada, pero que quería lucir hermosa. Lucius le había dicho que fuera discreta y tal como le dijo, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre Octave Gropius, ni siquiera a la adorable Fanka Caldwell.

Fanka buscó más diseños en la revista. Le mostró una túnica de un naranja otoñal, y luego una verde.

"Ninguna" dijo después de observarlas detenidamente. Narcissa dio un suspiro impaciente y se llevó las manos a la pálida frente. "¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo ir vestida como si fuera cualquiera."

"La revista es terrible, hay que decirlo. Deberías enviar una lechuza al editor". Fanka alargó el brazo en el que sostenía la revista y la lanzó hacia la chimenea con certeza. El fuego la abrazó rápidamente y mientras las llamas empezaban a consumir el papel, la modelo de la portada gritaba horrorizada y se removía con desesperación golpeando a su alrededor y tratando de escapar sin ningún resultado.

"Por poco y me olvido!" Fanka chasqueó la lengua (algo que Narcissa consideraba una clara falta de clase) y empezó a rebuscar en su maletín de cuero. El cabello de Fanka era exactamente del mismo color que el antiguo tocador de caoba que había en la habitación de sus padres. Fanka estaba en sexto año, pero por su vivacidad nadie hubiera pensado que aún no tenía la mayoría de edad. Era sangre limpia- por supuesto, Narcissa nunca, _jamás_ se codearía con alguien de dudosa ascendencia- y tenía una sonrisa tan apacible que si no fuera por su insignia de Slytherin la gente pensaría que era una Hufflepuff.

"Aquí está" dijo mostrándole otra revista. Al igual que en la anterior, la portada tenía a una modelo y títulos similares "Consigue a tu hombre ideal", "Últimas tendencias de temporada_"._ Pero fue un microsegundo después que Narcissa cayó en cuenta de que la bruja tenía una túnica extraña, sin mangas, que la fotografía no se movía y que la bruja no era una bruja.

"Muggle!" chilló a la vez que su cara adoptaba una mueca digna de alguien que ha visto una bashee.

"Es inofensiva y muy útil, tienes que verla. Quién diría el buen gusto que tienen algunos muggles" dijo Fanka mientras le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente.

Narcissa arrugó el ceño y se prometió alejarse lo más posible de Fanka Caldwell ahora que había descubierto su _desviación_ por las porquerías muggles. Viéndolo bien, su cabello era bastante rojizo, lo suficiente como para que tuviera parentesco con algún Weasley. Que tarde vine a conocerla, pensó.

"Voy a revisar algunas cosas, en mi dormitorio" Narcissa tomó su maletín rápidamente y sin dirigirle la mirada a Fanka hizo su camino hasta la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año.

Se dejó caer en su cama, corrió el pesado dosel verde y, todavía incrédula, volvió a pensar en lo sucedido mientras miraban revistas de moda. Fanka Caldwell, a quién conocía desde hace años, resultó ser una admiradora de los muggles!  
Ahora ella sola tendría que encontrar la pieza ideal para la reunión de Gropius…

Narcissa se lamentó en su interior. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado tener a su lado a Bellatrix para que le ayudase. Ella ni siquiera había debutado en sociedad y no estaba acostumbrada a reuniones políticas ni a sus formalidades. Debutar en sociedad, pensó. Su acto de debutante sería sumamente corto y pequeño: lo más probable es que esa misma noche anunciaran su compromiso con Lucius. Y a ella esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto. No entendía por qué sus padres querían que todo fuera tan rápido¿no podían esperar unos meses para que ella pudiera debutar en sociedad con todo el lujo y esplendor que se merece una Black? Ella siempre había soñado con debutar en una fiesta colosal y elegante, como la de Andrómeda.

"Andrómeda" murmuró Narcissa tumbándose despreocupadamente sobre las almohadas, porque en el oscuro y vacío dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo no importaba si decía aquel nombre prohibido. En cambio, cuando regresaba a casa se cuidaba mucho de no mencionarla.

Desde el día que en que se fue de casa sus padres pretendían que no existía. Bellatrix la nombraba a veces, sólo para hacer hincapié en lo estúpida que era y en la vergüenza que había derramado sobre el nombre de la familia Black. Y cuando eso sucedía su padre alzaba la voz parar decirle, no, para _ordenarle _a Bella que cerrara la boca y que no la abriera hasta que él la autorizara y¡Merlín! Narcissa sabía muy bien que solo algo muy grave podía hacer que su padre se dirigiera de esa forma a una de sus hijas. Y ese algo era, aunque todos quisieran ocultarlo, Andrómeda.

Oh, Andrómeda! Ella fue la favorita de su padre. Fue, porque desde que se marchó con ese sangresucia ella había muerto para todos y ahora papá se volvía desagradablemente gris cada día que pasaba. Era tan encantadora, tan lista. Y algo tímida, pero eso solo la hacía más grande a los ojos de papá: Tiene vena de diplomática, decía. Y es verdad. Andrómeda era agradable, nunca hacía comentarios mal intencionados o mordaces a diferencia de Bella prefería un silencio discreto a una mala palabra. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquello era lo que más la describía: era silenciosa. Narcissa pensó por un momento en sus conversaciones con Andrómeda; eran sobre situaciones cotidianas, libros, fiestas y vestidos. Nunca habló con ella sobre nada importante, sobre sus pensamientos. Quizás nunca la conoció ¿tienes novio Andrómeda, quiénes son tus amigos¿Qué te gusta hacer¿Con qué sueñas?

Recordó los momentos en los que hablaban frente a un espejo. Andrómeda en una antigua y valiosa silla y ella sentada sobre la alfombra, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su hermana. Sentarse en el piso es algo sumamente vulgar, pero durante los veranos en casa algunas veces Narcissa podía dejar de ser una joven y educada bruja para actuar de vez en cuando como una muchacha cualquiera. Por lo que sabía, ahora Andrómeda estaría cuidando a un hijo suyo y del muggle, una semilla podrida que había crecido dentro de ella. Era terrible que su hermana se hubiera marchado para casarse con un sangresucia, y al hacer eso ella dejó muy en claro que era igual que él, que no valía nada. Ojalá sea un maldito squib, dijo Bella al enterarse. Y Bellatrix mostró a todos su desagrado cortándose su hermoso, brillante y largo cabello negro. Lo hice porque es exactamente igual que el de esa escoria de bruja, le comentó Bella unos días después.

Que cosa tan estúpida, pensó Narcissa, todos los Black tienen el cabello así. Todos, menos yo.

Desde chica Narcissa había notado las pequeñas diferencias entre ella y el resto de su familia. La primera fue su cabello rubio que contrastaba tanto con las espesas cabelleras negras de sus hermanas y primos. De niña esto la hacía sentir muy mal, tanto que una vez intentó pintárselo negro con una botella de sangre de acromántula que encontró en las cosas de su padre. Una vez que creció, entendió que su melena rubia, igual que la de su madre, era un regalo de la naturaleza que la hacia diferentey hermosa.

Después fue su nombre. Esa vieja costumbre Black de tener nombre de estrellas, pero su nombre era diferente también, ella se llamaba Narcissa igual que una flor. Y después, claro, vinieron los intereses. Bellatrix tan explosiva, tan iracunda se atrevería a decir. Andrómeda tan buena y compasiva –y estúpida, comprobó más tarde- incluso hacía buenas migas con el mocoso Sirius! No, no…y Sirius su primo, un chiquillo insoportable. Regulus todavía era muy pequeño para determinar pero Narcissa deseaba que el cielo tuviera piedad de él y fuera diferente a su hermano.

A veces era difícil entender por qué todos estaban emparentados y como era posible que fueran familia. Hasta que llegaban las grandes fiestas.

Las grandes fiestas! En el enorme salón de la antigua mansión de sus abuelos, ahí era donde todo cobraba sentido. Narcissa y sus hermanas se envolvían en finísimos vestidos y encima se ponían, como dictaba la tradición, delicadas túnicas vaporosas. Su madre les recogía el cabello con la varita y con un par de hechizos aquí y allá les adornaba el pelo con tocados de flores cristalizadas, pero la mejor parte de todas era cuando bajaba la escalera imperial que daba al salón. Los invitados hablaban y revoloteaban, los elfos se movían cargando aperitivos en enormes bandejas de plata que los ocultaban y los más jóvenes estaban mirando por el gran ventanal mientras esbozaban sonrisas de autosuficiencia y socarronería.  
Y de pronto, cuando ella bajaba escalón por escalón hasta quedar en el plano de vista del salón, entonces todo y todos se detenían para mirarla. Y sus ojos se abrían, como si la imagen de la hermosa Narcissa fuera tan grande y magnífica que no podía entrar por las pupilas de los presentes, y uno que otro elfo trastabillaba bajo la enorme bandeja y la dejaba caer. Oh, cuantos elfos habían sido sacrificados porque se tambalearon al verla! Aún podía acordarse de la anciana Orly y sus enormes ojos llorosos: "Después de ver a mi ama tan hermosa moriré muy feliz!". Desagradable, los elfos le parecían criaturas sumamente repugnantes aunque necesarias. Pero Orly estaba en lo cierto: Narcissa se veía preciosa. Cuado sus pies llegaban al último escalón los más cercanos hacían una pequeña reverencia y murmuraban algo sobre su fino vestido y su gran belleza, y entonces Narcissa se sentía tan feliz, una felicidad deliciosa que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y teñía sus mejillas ligeramente, una sensación _tan _agradable que le avergonzaba: simplemente no podía ser normal que alguien disfrutara tanto. Y su goce no se detenía aunque después le hicieran los mismos cumplidos a su madre, Andrómeda y Bellatrix. Narcissaa sabía que cuando iban dirigidos a ella eran especiales.

Empezaba un cotillón francés, música ridículamente vieja pero alegre, y cuando bailaban todos parecían transfigurados. Bellatrix tomada de la mano de su esposo Rodolphus parecía tranquila. Sirius le contaba algo a Andrómeda y al tío Alphard que los hacía reír abiertamente, y por primera vez no parecía un mocoso rebelde sino un gracil y pícaro jovencito. Y todos bailaban, cambiaban de hileras y de parejas, y sonreían mientras el resto de los invitados veía bailar animadamente los Black, y Narcissa casi podría jurar que Bellatrix le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, a quien usualmente molestaba hasta hacerle gritar.

Pero de pronto alguien la tomó de la mano sacándola de su posición en la cuadrilla y Narcissa vio a un muchacho rubio de su edad, que empezaba a bailar solo con ella ignorando que el cotillón se baila en grupos. Y giraron y giraron y giraron, hasta que todo lo demás se hizo borroso menos la cara del muchacho, menos la cara de Lucius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por la demora! Espero que valga la pena..  
Gracias a _**Cristina**_ que ha hecho las veces de beta para este capítulo con mano dura.


End file.
